Broken love
by Pokemance
Summary: Broken love : this multi-chapter story stars a trainer falling in mutual love with a pokemon again , but blocks himself off has he morns his past broken love , WARNING : contains Pokephilia , trauma and laibour M trainer X F pokemon
1. Broken love : Fairy love

[This story now has a finished Prequel Called "One Eevee to love" and it's sylvy's backstory]

"It soon will be over ..." i said as i look into the lava , "no one will ever miss me..." i said while throwing my self head first , with the lava only centimeters from my forehead , i stop in mid air a paw had grabbed my feet and managed to pull me , it was a Spinda , "why did you stopped me ? I'm a failure , i can't do nothing right, i'm ..." i said being interruped by a hard slap from Spinda , the slap knocked me cold and when i woke up i found myself in and abandoned base , i look around and see the Spinda starring at me ,with as much strength i had , i ran to the door only to faceplant into the ground , as the pokemon grabbed my feet i started to crawl but with no vail , as a spur of the moment i grabbed the Spinda for a hug ,trying to confuse it , it worked as the pokemon , after the hug ,just stood there , which alowed me to flee, now outside i look at the door and think "wait , the Spinda, is it gonna miss me...?" which then shocked out of my head "the pokemon doesn't care about me it probably just wanted the food in my bag" i then started to run which failed as i faceplanted once more , "i shouldn't have stand here for soo long." thought as the pokemon ,holding my feet, brought me inside ,grabbed something from my bag and tied up my legs together, "what are you doing? STOP IT!" i said as the pokemon started to crawl on top of me and then just sit on my chest ,i for some reason forgot that my arms where not tied and just looked at the seilling.

Now dawn , i was now on my side hugging the Spinda , my hands where soaked in a transparent sweet smelling liquid , the pokemon screamed "Spuawnd" as i realised they where in it's mouth, i couldn't believe that the pokemon was still there , i then open my eyes only to be hit by ,the right infront of me, feet "what was that for ?" i asked the blushed angry looking Spinda , "if you want food here have it all , it has no more use to me" i said as i throw my bag at the pokemon's feet , "now be gone as i have things to do " i said while jumping to the door as my legs where still tied up, "SPINDA SPIN PINDAS" the pokemon screamed with all of it's breath , i then look at the pokemon , Spinda's eyes were teary the pokemon was gasping , to which i responded "Hum... why don't you just go to your trainer ? there aren't Spindas in this zone so why not just go back to your trainer and leave me alone ?" i said while trying not to cry , i then jumped away as fast as i could as in moments i was back at , i looked at the lava with joy but not in the way i expected , i got into the border and just sit there and said "that Spinda ...sure was cute , the fur was soo nice i mean it felt amazing in my hands , softer than anything i ever touched " i then look behind me and there it was the Spinda , blushed , i then say "why haven't you gone to your trainer ? i'm not worthy of living ." with this i jumped down only to be stopped at the last moment by a hug , "why ? why are you stopping me?"i said crying , only to felt an uncontrollable need to pet its fur ,the fur was so nice that moments later i found myself on top of the pokemon just rubbing my face and arms to the Spinda who was still blusing , i then snaped out of it and said "I-I-I'm so sorry i didn't mean to..." i then look at the Spinda , the pokemon was shaking and drolling besides blushing , the pokemon noticed me staring at it's face and covered it's eyes with it's paws, the pokemon seemed to enjoy it , something i wasn't expecting , as fast as a lightning we both sit ,side by side, i then grab something from my poket it was a candy bar, i then said "this was what you were searching for ,wasn't it?" the Spinda then puts one of it's paws in my lap , only to slip to a bulk in my pants which in response we both blushed and turn back to back i then said "S-Sorry it's that your fur is soo soft that makes me crazy" the pokemon let out a soft giggle .

As my mind was still filled with the urge to pet the pokemon , no other thought or memory could retract my strange desire , Spinda turned , only to pet my neck with it's arousing paws ,i could only shiver as the touch sent wave after wave of pure pleasure throu my body , the only sound i was capable of making was moans , the Spinda only gigled , as it knew what it was doing , Spinda then got on my lap and started rubbing it's face on mine i then push the pokemon to the side and start to untie my legs , Spinda just stand in it's weird way , something that for some reason seemed only cute , now untied , i wrap my hands with the rope and grabbed the Spinda , "I guess that im not the only one who likes this ?" i said as the blushed pokemon left a pool of fluids , i then loose up one of my hands and start to search the soaked red fur in order to see if i could feel any bump , i was stopped by a slap that came from the Spinda , but i wasn't giving up, i grabbed the pokemon's thighs and started to , with my thumb , spread the fur , the pokemon then just punched me to sleep.

As i was knocked out , i started to see my life just flash , until one memory got my attention , it was a painfull one, a memory of me and my Sylveon , we had just won our first gym , we were tired , i can still feel it's touch , we were gonna camp in the forrest , it was night ...night time...

I scream awake "NOOOOOOOOO!" , i looked around me , i was back at the base , the Spinda aproached calmly , "Spinda?" it said in a worring tone ,i look at her with a vague look as my mind still had flashes of what happen to my Sylveon , i started curling to a bad a cried "why ? Why her ? *sob* Why ? *sob* she was the only one family i had. *sob* whyyyy? " , the Spinda then put one of it's paws on my shoulder , which i shoked off, "go away , why don't you go away?" the pokemon , as it was trying to get closer, triped , i close my eyes to protect them from dusk that could had risen from the floor, we both then scream "hunf" , i then shoot my eyes open as my mouth had joined with the one of the Spinda , it's tongue tasted like berries , i could not believe that it felt so good kissing the pokemon , i then brooke the kiss and colapsed on the floor , the pokemon jumped into my chest and inclined forwards for a kiss , i just rotate my head to the side and said "i can't , sorry but i just can't" the Spinda then just lowered it self , putting it's head on my neck "you see i once had a mate..." i started explaining.

-flashback-

We were having dinner , a soup of berries and vegetables , both me and the Sylveon were alone , as we both finish our soups we go for the "desert" with the side dish of moans , the Sylveon was always the one on top , "hey stop , let me first remove my pants" i said as the Sylveon rubbed her entrance on my bulk , it lowered it's paws making all of her body touch my already bare chest , as my pants go off she starts to rub her self on me , soaking her fur on my sweat , her rubbing started to go down and down in my body until it turned into a hump of my manhood , i then pulled her head for a kiss as she starts to hump with more force, i moaned as with each hump i got deeper and deeper in her , then start to hump her back , putting my arms crossed in her back hugging as we both moan in pleasure , until we hilted at the pic of the pleasure mixing our seeds and both falling asleep when , suddenly out of the bushes , a Spinda runned in and out our field of view , it was being pursued by a pangoro , our response was instant "let's go sylvy ".

"Use dazzling dream Sylvy " i said as i grab the Spinda cub , the attack only made it more angry , both now running away from the pangoro , as i continued running through the forrest , i hear my Sylveon scream which made me stop and look behind me , i then see the pangoro aproaching , " Sylveon use another dazzling dream , Sylveon? where are you ? Sylveoon?" i said looking around for her , the pandoro just laughed and laughed , "SYLVEOOOOON?" i scream , the pangoro then throws something to the floor, still laughing the pangoro left, i then aproach the thing that the pangoro left on the floor , "Sy-SYLVEON" i scream as i see the dead body of my Sylveon missing three legs, her head was skinned , her lower part still overflowing with our seeds , her surrounding's becoming a pool of blood , "SYLVEOOOOOOON!"...  
-


	2. Broken love : Fixed love

"it's been 2 years , and i've been alone since then , i can't help it but when i look at a pokemon i get these memories back , i can't just live with them in my head , they just don't stop..."i said to the Spinda that rubs it's face on my , "well , atleast untill now..." i respond to myself as Spinda looks at me , standing in my chest , blushing , i then gently grab the pokemon to a hug while standing up , but when i looked down at the Spinda i just saw her soaking slit as the pokemon was upside down , i then , in my pervy nature , start rubbing her entrance which granted her a moan and me a bite on my leg ,"okay girl sorry" i said tumbling down to the ground as the Spinda spits a piece of my pants.

The pokemon was still blushed and with a sweep of the Spinda's legs i put my self on top of her and say "you remind me of her so much ,but your fur is nothing like hers , your's much softer and nice than i even taught it was possible" as start to put my head closer and closer to the spinda's , aproaching for a kiss , the Spinda releases her female liquids on me that triggers what i've dredded ,as my reality starts to fade away.

My mind playing a trick on me , i see my sylveon's cold body in front of me , i now soaked in her blood , i treeble as i see my love broken into just a pile of nothingness , i hear a Spinda's cry behind me , "this is your fault , if you were strong enough you whouldn't had needed us to rescue you from being that pangoro 's meal , you stupid garbage pokemon , you are worthless , i-i am worthless , i-i should had save her ,i shouldn't had her out of my view , i-i am the one to blame , sorry sylveon , sorry that i wasn't worthy enough for you sorry that i was the causer of your demise" i said as i hugged the sylveon's death body rubbing my face on it's furless skull , and kissing it's live-less lips , as my face became tainted with her blood.

As that lucid dream fainted , i pull my tongue out of my pillow , "blaweik this tastes soo bad " i said while regaining my sanity , as i turn around to see if the Spinda was still there after my mental break down , i get throwed back as the Spinda mouth tackled me to submission , her tongue starting to convulse in my mouth , her cute little front paws grabbing and twisting my shirt , her i'ven cutier white back legs resting on my now growing bulk , i pulled my lips out of her lip's touch as this was becoming to familiar , the kiss , the twisting of my shirt , the only thing diferent was that ... "you are that Spinda cub , aren't you?" i ask the Spinda , that shortly after nodded , "you were peeking on us...?" , once again the Spinda nodded again i then throw ,as gently as i possible , the Spinda against the bed on my left , only feeling pure thurst for her, she kicks me right off that mindset , literaly , i then respond "sorry , i mean you're still a cub , i shouldn't..." the Spinda interrupted with a passion filled kiss as she started to put her paws under my shirt , her paws giving me waves and waves of pleasure , her tongue gently spinning around mine , my body wasn't ready for such sudden arousel as i fainted.

After regaining consciousness , my mind was only fixed on one thing, as the Spinda was asleep in her fluids , i grabbed her off it and started to clean the place up, which was surprisingly easy as i counter with her help , as the base was back on the operationable side , the Spinda tackled me into the bed and started kissing me , but this time i had an idea , as i pull of the kiss i say to the Spinda that i'm not in the mood, which was a lie ,i said to her also "i also need to by some stuff for this base to become complete" i then soon left the Spinda to go to a new pokemart nearby and bought , food ,medicines,some stat healing berry seed , and a thing for the Spinda okay actualy two things for the Spinda.

Now back at the base , i start to fill our mini fridge , once finished unpacking i went to the Spinda and said "well i've been thinking of you , soo much of the last days that i decided you need something special " on my hands i had two items on one was a full restore , and on the other was one of my special planted berries , i gave the full restore to the Spinda so her health was back on track , but the berrie i put on my mouth and say "you want the berrie you need to come and get it..." the berrie had pain releaving effect as i foresaw what was coming up .

The berrie was safe to use as i had used it with the Sylveon ,it not only releaves the pain but increases any pleasure , i've used it on Sylveon as a extra-boost on battles as she was very competitive, but this time i was using it for other reasons.

The Spinda had popped the berrie, now the berrie's juices were mixed on our salivas , making the us both more eager to step up, the Spinda put it's paws on my buldge starting to lick that zone of my pants , i stopped her for continuing when i start to rub her dripping wet slit trying to find her clit spot while rubbing the small hymen of hers , i then start to put my pinkie through it making her trebble , i couldn't held it anymore with one quick move i was bare and poking her entrance i then looked at her face and said "are you sure you are okay with this ?" the Spinda nodded giving me consent , as i started to push her down , as her pain started to show more and more , i just push her down fast , she huged my strongly , as broke her hymen she started to bleed , she was in pain but she still started to lower her self on me taking me full on her cub flesh tube , she was humping by her own in and out , we where moaning and increasing the rhythym until we both peaked , her homb filing with my endless seed , soon starting to overflow out of her female only tubes , still stuffed she was soon fast asleep as well as me 


	3. Broken love : Family love

Pokemance : this is just a Add on to the chapter 2 , a way to finish the story better than the last chapter , feel free to bash it. P.s ** equals sound

Amy ,the spinda and me transformed the base into a proper home , a proper couple bed i'ven if not needed , a dishwasher and soo on , Amy was always with me , always cuddling and hugging , but she seemed more distant ,and i didn't know why ,spending a weekend only giving her atention , always brumming her fur every day , tickling her when she seemed down , always kissing her in the morning before going to work , she just didn't seem her anymore and the thought of "maybe i'm the reason" was starting to consume me , she did no longer respond to my advancements and stopped making her own , i started to become worried about her health but when it was time to give her a check up she always disapeared .

Six months of this were corrupting me i couldn't take it anymore , i asked her "Amy ,is everything alright? you seem a little distant in the last few days, are you okay? " , Amy just stopped and stared at the ground and responded "s-spinda" she was starting to blush , i was confused i didn't understand her , "what is it ?" she then jumped to my lap , put her paws on my shoulders and kissed me , i pulled her away not knowing what was going on , Amy just stopped and stared at me as i began to stalk "Sorry , i can't understand you , but you seem distant , and i can't bear it anymore , i can't continue to hold you back" ,Amy looked tilting her head in confusion, "i-i'm moving out" i said while starting to cry "sorry that i made you feel this way about me , as you show me signs of regreat , i'm a mistake that you are trying to live with but i can't be with myself knowing i'm making you unhappy , making you settle with me because of that one moment , i know i can't make you happy anymore ",i said while gently putting Amy down on top of the dishwasher," goodbye my love , have a nice life " i said while running away from her base , as she did nothing to stop me.

I've passed the end of the woods , passed the pokemart to resign , and started walking i had no longer a place to sleep so i went to the only place i could , my parents house , they seem shocked of joy that i was there at home in Mauville City , my father even said "Son , you are alive " both him and my mother ,while crying ,hugged me , after calming down my mother said "where is your Sylveon ?" which i responded "she's at mount pyre, shes was killed by a pangoro" my mother then said "i'm sorry son i didn't knew it","i know mom , but i got over her...".  
I started telling them what happen since i started my journey and left the house , everything until the point i meet Amy because my father interrupted with "Sorry son we were not the with you , we know how hard it must have it been" i then responded "i did had help to coup with it , remember that spinda ? the one that sylvy and i rescued , showed up and we ... well hit off pretty nice" my father then responds "then where is she? i want to know her","in the past few months she ... started to get distant ,almost like she didn't want to be wit me anymore and only was because she felt forced to be , i've tryed to make her happy but failed , soo i left , as i knew she wasn't capable" , my mother looked at me surprised and said "have you spent time with her ? have you given her enough atention ?" to which i responded "yes ,but she seemed more and more down everyday that passed by , and being the cause i couldn't live with it any more ..." the door bell rang , my mom got to the door and opened it letting the visitor enter , "...maybe i wasn't good enough for her" i ended the dialog with my father and to my suprise i heared "S-Spinda spin-da" i looked at her , and responded "how did you get here? how did you know i was here?" , Amy then points at her nose and starts to aproach me , and when close enough she sucker punched me to the ground , "Spinda Spin Spin Spinda" she responded , she was mad ,but then she kissed me , both me and my dad where confused , my mother , not confused by Amy's actions, said "ah so that's what's happening" she said while my father and i looked at her still confused "she's pregnant son" she said with a joyfull tone and in unison me and my dad responded "Pregnant?" my father then added "but when you were pregnant you didn't act like this " my mother then responded to my father "every woman acts there own way , just trust me will'ya?" , as this was happenning i was looking at Amy and whishpered at her "are you pregnant?" she nodded, to my surprise she layed her back on the floor and started shaking ,i then said to my mother "Mom i trust you , also can you bring some towels ,i think she is to due" my mother got the needed towels as Amy started to squint with pain , "you can do it Amy , just push" i said while grabbing her hand , the egg was starting to show ,Amy then pushed me into a kiss , it was weird as she did not stopped shaking , she was slowly spinning her tongue on mine , *ploweeken*, we then brake the kiss as my mom wrapped the egg in a towel , my dad then said "congrats , you're now parents" , as her vagina started to shrink back to it's original size i said to her "sorry i didn't figured it out sooner , honey " starting kissing to kiss her with passion as my mom put the egg on Amy's side ,"i love you Amy" i said. 


End file.
